Biological testing has become an important tool in detecting and monitoring diseases. In the biological testing field, thermal cycling is used to amplify nucleic acids by, for example, performing polymerase chain reactions (PCR) and other reactions. PCR, for example, has become a valuable research tool with applications such as cloning, analysis of genetic expression, DNA sequencing, and drug discovery. Methods such as PCR may be used to detect a reaction of a test sample to an analyte-specific fluid. Typically, an analyte-specific fluid is placed in each sample chamber in advance of performing the testing. The test sample is then later inserted into the sample chambers, and the sample well tray or microcard is then transported to a thermal cycling device.
Recent developments in the field have led to an increased demand for biological testing devices. Biological testing devices are now being used in an increasing number of ways. It is desirable to provide a more efficient and compact method and structure for filling and thermally cycling substrates such as sample trays and microcards.
In typical systems, the sample tray or microcard is loaded with fluid, then loaded with the test sample, and then transported and inserted into a separate device for thermal cycling. It is desirable to reduce the amount of time and number of steps taken to fill and thermally cycle a sample tray or microcard.